kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Van
Welcome to the Van. Everyone is nice here! __TOC__ 'History' The Van is one of the oldest chatrooms on Kongregate. damijin created the room in December 2006 naming it after his previous channel "Damijin's Van". Through 2007, The Van was very popular and home to many moderators. When Ducklette became a moderator (and later a Kong employee) in June 2008, many regulars left The Van to her new room, Feed the Ducks. The Van was left wild for the remainder of 2008. Renovations began in January 2009. The Van is now one of the most mature, diverse, and interesting rooms on Kongregate. damijin still visits The Van, but gave ownership to solprovider on June 11, 2009, with the official change on June 17, 2009. On December 18, 2009, the room became ownerless. And then The Van became owned by frankiesmum on January 15th, 2010. 'Moderator' Even though The Van is rarely in need of moderating we do have our live in moderator (the room owner) frankiesmum. We are often visited by other moderators though, such as JetLag, Sakuya, UltimateChaos who visit The Van when they are in need of 'Van Balm'. 'Vannites' 'Gaming Gurus' Level 40 and higher. They are not better. Just higher level. Well, maybe better. * 2SloJoe - Diffuser of Trools #2 * BigSlick - Gamer extraordinaire * BySold - Quiet gaming guru * CrazedTroll * Cubicon * dani_death - Most popular long-time Vannite. * dazz87 - * Dilume - Always great for a laugh. * GhostlyGamer * Screens - Quietly thinking up something witty for this space. * solprovider - "The Solution Provider". He made The Van what it is. * UltimateChaos * Vulture - Quiet statesman . * windigo663 - Extraordinarily lesser-liked popular LONGER-time Vannite. 'Regulars' Over a month and still here and active! * 10vandykep - Trying to take over the world. * 1337Modder - It's time for the nailgun. * 2313231231 - Father of Two * A_D_ - "Soul? What soul, i think you have me confused with someone else.' * ActionFreak - Boy Wonder * ActiveUnique - * Alay - Inspiration for the subhuman meme. * Alexiothemidget - Midget of the Van and our very own reformed troll. * Apocalypstic * Aumoe - Swoops in to give Love to the Troolies. * bdc1978 - Big daddy * cdamm - The ultimate damnation. * Daedlis - Father * diabolotry - Easily distracted by shiny things. * Doc_Moore_J * EvilGhandi - The Van's Ultimate Drunk. * evilraven452 - Evil feathered friend of the Van. * HookedOnOnyx * iku666 * Imperfect - But he's not (much). * Incorpus_Sypheth - Quiet but uses long words. * Itasashin * JCaboose "My name is caboose!!!!!!!!" * Joadjovae *Kikseo * Llaith44 - "Ultimate RPG vaporware - decades in the making" * lrod1960 - "Would you like to buy a rose?" * malthusis * missile16 * mostawesome * nightcypher * Parappa20 * PeRpLEXED - Competitive Pollinator. * Robadub- * sagacioussaga - "I'm a she, and I pay attention to detail as I'm ripping your scalp off, because I'm moody but pretty darn awesome despite." * shadowpali - Claims to be one of Sol's original friends. * sirenofthedead - "Queen of The Van". Our Dicthunary and Thethauruth * Stoner4Life4 - The Vans giant subhuman hobbit. *tjmag2 - The Van's 'pontiff-icator.'. *VampyreLover *weirdguy *xxxGuitarHeroxxx * zippidykwik - Computer destroyer and drummer. Applicants New or dual-citizenships. * andyc07 * cENTRYZ * gamma191 * megafly19 * PeaceLoveBaby * trollmor 'Missing In Action' Inactive and missed. *Alay - Inspiration for the subhuman meme. *Antisocial - The most social antisocial person ever known. *bdc1978 - Big daddy *boburob - Aspiring Web developer *bookdragoness - Excellent technical support. *boopandbop - He boops and bops. *cornhuskmaster - Not a master of cornhusking per se. *Crapitsmatty - Matty is fine (read: ok). *Cardshark_14 - Mmmmmm...Food. *Chippy1234567 - Swampy's friend. Maturing before our very eyes. *dhorya - Cookies! *DarcAbys *Dolphus *FattyTreats - Contains fatty treats. *fryhyi *Fumblez - You can't sound scary saying Fumblez. *FrozenDreamer - The confuzzled one. *gamma191 *GambitDash *Glennisafrog - Not really a frog though. *ichigo1991 *ifeelfunny - He feels funny. *ilikeeggs - The name says it all. *JesusAndGod - Still learning. *JustWait *megafly19 *MarmaLadeWarrior - Spam and marmalade never tasted so good . *MarmaLadeWarri0r - Note the difference, he's not the one above him. *NewbieHawkGuy - The name changer. *PortableJellProd - Cogito, ergo sum. *romy5025 - Still learning *superuno - Long time Vannite currently disguised. *Selby9409 - "Go Colts!" *Seandude - The Van's resident emo kid. *Secsxy *SoldierOfLight *swampy123 - Chippy's friend. *thatperson1 *TheGil *treecutie - Happy and content. *Tyshalle *Thisisausername - Thisisaregular (kinda). *ultimateboy- Ultrafun *Unperceptive *Valthacius - "Don't take life too seriously. It isn't permanent." *warz - The Van's own, personal, 5-year old (not literally he just acts it). *wugga - The Imp catcher. *xNoirx *xX_BlackRoses_Xx *yurameshe - Happiness distributor. *Ziarn Culture We are 'Extranational'. Several peoples from several nations. All are welcome! Rules * We have no tolerance for Chuck Norris - mention of him is not welcome in The Van. * We seriously try to be nice, all the time, so be nice to us! * We also follow the Kongregate rules of conduct. If you haven't read them, please do so by clicking here. * No role playing in The Van. Glossary * Gay - Happy. No alternate definitions allowed. * Invisible letter - A good excuse for typos. Missing letters are just 'invisible'. * Imp - An Impossible Badge. * Silent letter - Another excuse for typos. Extra letters are just 'silent'. Example: kkatanaz has a silent k and a silent z. * Subhuman - Any human under the influence of substances decreasing cognitive abilities. * Trool - A troll that drools. * Troolette - A female trool. * Troolie - A trool that has decided to make The Van his/her home. * Vannite - A resident of The Van. Famous Phrases * Stoner4life4: Now dont quote this, Sol... but I missed you.. (One time rare treat) * solprovider: Everybody here is nice. Please be nice too. * sagacioussaga: Aumoe Aumoe Aumoe :-D * Aumoe: saga saga saga * "What's going on? I'm lost!" - everyone who doesn't pay attention to chat * If you're not confused, you're not using The Van properly. - * "Don't mess with saga, bad things happen" - Aumoe, Cardshark_14, bookdragoness * Aumoe: siren, what's the 'word of the day'? *Shadowpali - she could probably pinch me into oblivion because i wouldnt fight back...that and i kinda like being hit >.< Characteristic Conversations * Books - Usually science fiction and fantasy * Construction * Food - Any time food is mentioned, Cardshark_14 gets hungry. * Movies - Many members are movie-loving fanatics. Remember to play nice! * Music - Random quotes in conversation are often song lyrics. Try to catch them all! * Trivia - Usually run by Aumoe * 20 Questions - Game rules are below. Guides Desktop TD Pro Spawning Grounds Massacre Hard Badge Guide http://www.kongregate.com/forums/3/topics/52446 Pandemic 2 - Impossible President Madagascar Assassin Badge http://www.kongregate.com/forums/3/topics/34897 Shopping Cart Hero - Manual http://www.kongregate.com/forums/3/topics/37404 Troll Identification Identify a troll/trool/trollie/trollette by recognizing the steps a troll uses: #Say something rude and/or inflammatory. #Respond aggressively to correction. #Go on the offensive and insult others. #Realize they are on the losing side of an argument. #Backpedal! 20 Questions #Somebody thinks of an item and gives a clue, starting with "It's a thing that characteristic". #Once people make some wrong guesses, the chosen person continues to add clues one at a time until the item is guessed. #Whoever guessed correctly has the next turn. Category:Chat rooms Van Category:Chat rooms with room owners